Good Night Sweet Girl
by Canuck101
Summary: Tragedy hits Konoha. One of it's great ninja's has fallen, and she has left her friends and lover behind to mourn her. But what will become of the man who can't live without her? What will he do. A Tragedy story unlike any before it. LeeSaku SakuLee.


Greetings Lee and Sakura fans. This is my first Lee and Sakura one-shot. It is going to be really hard for me because the story it's self is super sad. Don't get me wrong, I love Lee and Sakura together, I think they are awesome. I like to see them happy, but I got this idea and it's kinda stuck in my head. I hope you like it

Good Night Sweet Girl

All my life I've known pain. I've known the pain of being an outcast, someone everyone thinks is a fool and a waste of time. I know physical pain unlike anything a normal person would be able to bare, though I stood back up after my leg and arm were shattered. I know the pain of being rejected by the one girl I loved more than life it's self, to want to hold her as she cried, to tell her it's going to be all right. Though some pain was worth it, because most pain leaves you, and then you are left with something better.

But there in that cold stainless steel room, my pain was bare and unrelenting. It would not disappear, it would not get better, there was no happy ending coming. It could only be described as pure despair and I knew there was nothing in life that could make this unbearable agony dissipate. This was the pain of losing my most precious person, my loving cherry blossom.

"Lee…" Naruto called to me. He, like everyone, knew how much I loved Sakura. But better than anyone he knew how much we loved each other. He was one of my best friends, a man who I respected and the finest Hokage that Konoha had ever had. Instead of getting jealous, like most thought he would, when Sakura and I announced that we were dating, Naruto was genuinely happy for us, teasing me by yelling at the top of his lungs 'about time! Eh bushy-brow?' As understanding and as well versed in pain as Naruto was, there was no way he could understand the black hopelessness that ruled my insides..

The only person that had any idea of the agony I felt was the raven hair man who was leaning against the doorway silently, paying his respects to his fallen teammate. I knew that he was once loved by the beautiful woman that lay lifelessly there on the cold metal slate before the three of us. I felt no resentment for the Uchiha since the love Sakura once felt for him was only a teaspoon of the ocean of love she had showed me doing the time we spent together.

No, this man knew better than anyone how dead my insides were because he had seen his whole people destroyed, and had his own brother die by his hand for the crime of genocide. When Sasuke's family died, so did his world. My world was made up of a single loving person, Sakura. And just like that, my world was gone, along with her. But Sasuke still knew the hate was boiling in my heart, a hate for the man who darkened my world's emerald green eyes, that one eyed freak Tobi.

"Nineteen…" I muttered while I ignored Naruto. "Nineteen is too young for someone to die… far too beautiful…" My voice cracked as the tears finally came. They hadn't appeared from my eyes since I found Sakura's body among Konoha's dead. "Two years was too short… not enough time t-t-to… to spend t-together…" My voice failed me completely as I was bombarded with memories of the two year we spent loving each other.

Like the first time she said yes when I asked her out…

Flash Back

"Sakura-san!" I called when I saw the most beautiful girl I knew walking down the street of Konoha towards me with her soft pink hair blowing gently in the wind. I knew her seventeenth birthday was very soon, but that did stop her from being the most stunning young woman in the village. She was the woman who held my heart, and I would do anything for her, die for her to protect her if I had to. She was my world.

"Hello Lee-san" her smile turned my heart into a block of ice and melted it instantly, letting it pool down at the bottom of my gut. Years of being her friend and still a simple whisper from her could cripple me worst that any attack. "I haven't seen you in the last two weeks; I thought you might be avoiding me" she teased sweetly, not knowing how much like a drug her voice was to me, making dizzy at the sound if it's carefree tone.

"I would never avoid you Sakura-san! It's just…" Oh boy, I was caught now, I couldn't lie to her, not this girl. But I could always not tell the whole truth. "It's just I've been busy working on something with Shino-kun, I'm sorry if I made you feel unloved!"

Sakura's brilliant green eyes flashed with curiosity "Oh? What were you and Shino doing all this time, some kind of knew training?" She was walking beside me now, so absorbed in what I had been doing all this time I was sure she was unaware of where we were heading, so I started walking to her house, in case that was her destination.

I had to tell her the truth now. As much as I wanted to surprise her I couldn't keep secrets from her. "We are working on a song together to perform at the Jiyuu festival tonight. I wanted to surprise you, but…" I didn't even bother to try to explain how I was completely unable to resist her requests.

"Lee-san, I am surprised. I didn't know you could sing." She noticed that we were approaching her house and turned to me. "I look forward to hearing it tonight. I'll look for you when I'm there tonight. Bye!" she waved to me as she started off towards her doorstep.

My throat suddenly became dry, the words I desperately wanted to say burned on my tongue. Only when her hand touched the door handle was I able to chock out the words "Sakura-san! Please go with me to the Jiyuu festival tonight! I will only be playing one song and then you will have my complete attention after! S-so… would you like to go out with me tonight?"

Ever watch the sun set on a blood-red horizon over the endless ocean with the starry night sky chasing it closely? I would have said that the sight was the most beautiful thing ever seen if I hadn't seen Sakura's smile. The smile she held now warmed me in a way that I would never forget. "Okay Lee, I'll go with you tonight, but this doesn't mean we're girlfriend and boyfriend yet, so don't go around saying that we are or telling everyone we are on a date. Come pick me up as six o'clock, bye!" Before I could answer she ran into her house.

Stunned. Completely. Utterly. Stunned. It had taken all my courage to ask her out again, after being rejected so many times before, but now I had the answer I had sought for so long. I couldn't move, I could barely breathe. My mind swirled from everything she said, memorizing the blush on her face as she said yes finally. But as I went though each word she spoke, one word that I missed the first time hit me like a slap to the face.

"What do you mean '_**yet**_'?"

Later that night, 5:55.

Few things in this world scare me. I'm not saying that I'm completely fearless, but when it comes down to it, I can usually handle my fear. Standing at the Sakura's doorstep about to knock on the door, I was absolutely terrified. Summoning all my courage I knocked once. Less than a second later the door flew open, releasing the smell of roses and strawberries.

I was struck speechless by what I saw. Sakura wore a light pink kimono with a rose vine pattern crawling up the left side. She had no make up on except for a faint pink lip gloss that made her lips lush and irresistible. Her hair was in the traditional bun. She made queens look like tramps. I had to remind myself to breath. "You look beautiful Sakura-san…" the words escaped before I could stop them.

She flashed me one of those smile that could vaporize and entwined her arm with mine. I led her away from the porch, in the direction of the festival. Her rose and strawberry mix perfume was so intoxicating that I almost missed her compliment my green kimono with a lighter green twin dragon pattern on the shoulders. "You don't look too bad yourself Lee" She whispered.

Soon we were surrounded by lights, sounds, people and games. Everywhere we saw our friends enjoying themselves. We said hello to everyone and made small talk. Only Ino was avoided as when the blond saw us and forgot to shut her gaping mouth. Naruto almost didn't notice us, not that I can blame him since he was completely mesmerized by his date, Hinata, who seemed to enjoy the attention the loud ninja was giving her. I felt like I was walking in a dream, I dream I never wanted to wake up from. But of course all dreams must come to an end.

"LEE!" Kiba's voice could easily be heard over the roar of the crowd. He wore traditional red hakama pants with a black Happi coat. "We're all set; we got to get on stage now!" Kiba was the drummer for our small three man group. He grabbed the collar of my kimono and started to drag me up onto the stage. Shino, who was wearing a pure black kimono with a hood, passed me my forest green eclectic guitar turned and ready to go. Kiba gave his drums a couple hard hits before yelling into the audience "LETS ROCK THIS MOTHER F***ER!"

I chuckled at the young man's enthusiasm but stopped when I caught a glimpse of pink hair in the crowed. I took a deep breath. This was it. I swallowed down all my doubts and began to strum the soft melody that started off my song, my song to a very precious person. The music flowed off my fingers and soon the words came out, pure and full of my feelings…

"Are we done for now,  
Or is this for good,  
Will there be something in time?  
With us there should.

Only girl for me is you  
There can be no other one  
If I didn't have faith  
I would come undone

So much promise in your eyes  
Seems that I can only see  
It always makes me wonder  
If you save it all for me

Maybe you do  
Maybe you don't  
Maybe you should  
Probably wont..."

At these words the soft beat picked up as Kiba's drums rolled and crashed into a rhythm that Shino's base joined him in,

"Because there will be..."

The music was now no longer gentle, but bare and full. There was nothing around me in my mind. There was nothing but the music and the beat and the feeling of shear peace, pouring out all the sadness and desperation into every cord.

"There will be other guys  
Who will whisper in your ear  
Say they'll take away your sadness  
And your fears

They may be kind and true  
They may be good TO you  
But they'll never care for you  
More than I do

I'll be always there  
There to the end  
I can't do much  
But be your one true friend

To the end  
TO the end  
A LIFE to spend  
With each other till the end  
Of time..."

This was it. The music wasn't just mine anymore, it wasn't just a song either. It was a living thing, full of sorrowful pride and a feeling mix between being lost and finding hope. The sound deafened me, numbed the world around me. I was alive and yet so much more. But all songs must end…

"Still see the promise in your eyes  
And still wonder if it's for me  
But I know it's still there  
Even when you sleep

So I say, good night sweet girl…"

When the song finished the crowd erupted into applause. I was worn, tired from putting my all into the music. All the faces of the shouting people were blended together, except one lit with green eyes. We said thank you to the audience and made way for the next band.

I started to help put away the equipment when Shino placed his hand on my shoulder. "We'll clean up here, you have something more important to do" he said, nodding his head in the direction of the girl in pink who waited by the stairs to the stage. "Enjoy yourself, why? Because you deserve it."

"Thanks Shino-kun, I'll see you tomorrow" I bowed my head in thanks before turning to Sakura. My heart was in my stomach the moment I saw her face. She wasn't smiling… if anything, she looked sad.

"I want to go for a walk" she said bluntly. With a quick gulp I nodded. We started walking away from the festival and soon were surrounded by trees. Night had fully taken the sky, but in the moon light I could still make out the strange look she had on her angelic face. Her hand seized my mine as she stopped when we were far away from anyone else. "Lee" she whispered to me looking away "Did you write that song?"

Something in my chest shattered, leaving me open, cold, and bare. So it was my song that had upset her. I instantly told myself that the next day I would be running 5000 laps around Konoha. "Yes, Sakura-san, I wrote the song…"

I looked away from her, finding it unbearable to meet her eyes. "Lee, why…?" was all she was able to whisper. I stole a peek at her face and saw tears forming. My self hatred burned like a bon fire.

"I could lie, tell you that it wasn't about you, I could say that I wasn't thinking about you and how you make me feel when I wrote it. I could make up some crazy story how the song was just for the show, that it meant absolutely nothing. But the truth is I can't lie to you. You make my tongue go numb every time you look me in the eye. Being around you is like being on some kind of drug I can't get enough of." I took a breath, I was actually doing it. I was saying all the things I wanted to say for so long.

"The one thing I can say is that I didn't sing the song tonight for you. I couldn't ever come up with something worthy of you. I sang tonight because I needed to let off how I felt, in a way I could just… put my everything into it. I did it for completely selfish reasons. I know I can never make you love me. I'm nothing, I'm not good enough for you, I know this now. I will always love you, but unconditional love. I will never ask anything from you. I live only to protect you and to see you happy." Not feeling half as brave as my next move was, I wiped a tear from her cheek. "I am so sorry to have made you cry"

I will always remember the next thing to happen for the rest of my life, and even in death. Sakura pushed away my hand, grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me into a tight embrace. "Lee" her voice was soft, yet full of something I did not recognize. "I'm not crying because you did anything wrong. You have never wronged me and I don't think, no, I know you never will. I'm crying because tonight I saw something I've been missing the whole time. I saw tonight how beautiful your love is. I saw you pour your heart into something because you love… god… I'm so sorry Lee. You're not nothing!" She yelled the last part and pulled me down to her height and kissed me.

Time stopped. All the light in the world flared. My heart was pumping faster than I could run. I moved on instinct, wrapping my arms around her and returned her kiss, cherishing the small moan she let out when my tongue touched hers. She broke the kiss and pressed her forehead against mine before speaking. "Why do you do it?"

Her question caught me off guard. I didn't know what she was talking about. I was still seeing stars from the kiss, butterflies taking flying lessons in my stomach. She saw the confusion written across my face and elaborated. "Why do you continue to love me after all I've done to you? I see it all, every look, every generous offer, every time you helped me. I… lately it's been on my mind, I wonder how someone so nice can care so much about someone who… who treats them like I've treated you… how can you love someone like me?"

"Because there is no one in this world who can make me love them as much as you make me love you" I smile even though I was scare of saying what I felt, maybe I was telling her this with such ease because my head was still spinning. "I can barely put it into words, all the things that you say, do and believe that just makes my heart skip a hundred beats. And when I look at your smile my world becomes all that much brighter. I think I was made to love you."

My last words made her laugh, though the laughter is mixed with tears. "I used to think I was made for Sasuke" she admitted to me. The comment hurt bad, but I didn't let it show on my face. "But now I don't know what I was made for" she moved closer to me, her lips just barely touching mine as she whispered "I would like you to help me find my meaning, will you?"

I didn't use any words to answer her. Slowly and as gentle as I could I kissed her, half terrified that the first kiss was just figment of my imagination and in any moment she would scream at me asking what the hell was I doing and punch me in the face. The punch never came, only her returning my kiss by deepening it.

Again I was in heaven. Even though I started the kiss that didn't stop it from being all the more unreal. I was amazed by the way her hand cupped my cheek, awed when she pushed her hips forward as my hand softly touched them. Sakura started to giggle and pulled the back to smile at me. "Now you can tell them we're boyfriend and girlfriend."

End of Flashback

The next two years were the happiest years in my life. I experienced more happiness in those first three months than I have in my whole like. Sakura showed me more kindness than I thought possible. I remember hearing the whispers of onlookers, people saying how lucky Sakura was to have a guy like me. The truth is I was the lucky one. I was so in love with her and finally all the hardship I endured felt worth it.

Half way through the forth month Sasuke came back, or I should say was brought back by all of us, the rookies and my team. Everyone, even myself, thought that once Sasuke was back Sakura would turned to him again, but she surprised us all when she gave him a hug then walked over to me and kissed me, right in front of everyone, just to proved to everyone where her heart was. Sasuke's response was simply a shrug of his shoulders and muttering 'whatever'.

Two months after that we made love for the first time. Sakura had taken me by surprise once again. After returning one night from training I found her naked in my bed with a bright red blush spread across her face. I first feared that would hurt her, it being the first time for both of us, but like a siren calling me she reassured me that it was a small price for the joy of laying with the man she loved. I remember every second she and I embraced, I memorized every taste and smell and touch and sound and sight. The way she ran her hands through my hair, the she ran kisses up from my chest, across my jaw line stopping on my lips to kiss them passionately. I remember how it felt to have her fall asleep in my arms. The blush on her face when she awoke was serene.

Oh god, how now I wished I could see that beautiful blush on her face. It felt… wrong that her face was so pale. I wanted there to be life in those closed eyes so much. I wanted to be with her so much. I slowly felt something else build up inside me. First was like a candle in a dark room, but soon grew into a bon fire that engulfed the room. It was hatred.

Hate. It was bare, ugly, full, and strong. I hated Tobi for his attack on the village. I hated him for killing the villagers and my fellow ninjas. But most of all, I hated him for taking Sakura's life.

I was consumed by sorrow and anger. Then it came to me. A plan that would rid me of both of these feelings. I leaned down and placed a kiss on Sakura's forehead. I ignored the absence of warmth and started towards the door of the morgue. Naruto stepped in my way. "Where are you going Lee?" He asked.

"I'm going to finish this" I moved to get around him but the blond blocked me again.

"Are you nuts?" He yelled, grabbing me by the front of my vest. "If you go against him, he'll kill you! I've lost one of my best friends today; I don't want to loss another!" His face softened "this isn't what Sakura would want. Don't do-"

Sasuke cut off Naruto by putting a hand on the Hokage's shoulder. "Let him go" the Uchiha said. Naruto opened his mouth to argue but closed it when he was met with a piercing glare. Naruto stepped aside to let me by. I stopped inside the doorway that Sasuke still leaned against "He's right" he didn't look at me, and I didn't look at him. "If you go against Tobi you'll die, you can't beat him."

"I don't plan on beating him" I assured him. "I am going to take his weapon away, and then you can kill him. Promise me you'll do that."

"I will"

"Then I better get going" I walked way from the room, away from the body of the love of my life, away from my friends. I didn't look back, there was no looking back. I had to do this, it was the last thing I could do. I called back said the last good bye I would ever say "Thanks for everything Naruto… Sasuke."

I dashed out into the darkness of the night. We knew where Tobi was. We had scouts keeping an eye on the hideout. I was much faster than anyone of them. I had to be fast; I had to time the moment right. It's was all or nothing now. Within the hour I was at the entrance of the building we identified as Tobi's base. I strolled in; there wasn't a trap in sight. The base was a simple run down building. For a ninja as powerful as Tobi, there was no need for a fortress. I walked the stone hallways until I found the main room, a simple room with a long table in the middle. At the end of the table sat Tobi.

The mask hid his face. Good, it would make it easier for me to do this, not seeing his face. The villain stood up and stretched his back. "I was wondering when someone would come here" Tobi's voice was childish, cheerful, mocking. "Soooooo, what kinda neat tricks do you have to show me? Wait a minute! I've heard of you. Ya can't use any Ninjutsu, can you? Well, this is going to be boring, you're going to die too fast."

I didn't let his words reach me. I knew what I had to do. I let out a battle cry and charged forward. I was even going one tenth my fastest speed, but that was the point. If I went too fast for him to hit, he'd phase and I'd go right through him. I had to get close, had to be able to touch him.

When I got near him I swung my fist, slow and sloppy. I watched him dodge it and pull out a black sword. I did not scream when he plunged it into my chest. I let my body go limb. He lifted me up on his sword so my face was close to his.

"That was too easy" Tobi giggled "I mean, you came all this away to kill me and you don't even last a second, I mean that must really suck! And I though you were fast!"

It was my turn to chuckle. "I didn't come here to kill you" I spat some blood out of my mouth and prepared myself to move. "And I am fast."

I pushed all my strength into my left arm. I gave it everything I had left. Using all my power and speed I shot my hand up and drove my index finger into Tobi's right eye. I felt the eye be destroyed as he dropped me and screamed in pain. The last thing I saw as the world began to darken was Tobi's masked head roll off his shoulders and the last words I said before all was black were "T-t-thanks S-s-sasuk-ke…"

The blackness took me, I was surrounded by it. I couldn't breath but I didn't feel any pain either. Suddenly the blackness is gone, all there was, was white light and warmth. The light was so bright at first I couldn't see anything, though I felt the presence of someone. I felt my head be picked up by soft hands and be placed on something that felt like a lap. One of the soft hands stoked my hair gently. It felt familiar. I remembered someone doing this many times before. In fact it was my favourite place to me, with this person. Out of fear of being wrong I don't dare say her name. When I looked up I saw the person's face come into view better. Soon it was as clear as day. "Sakura"

"Hey Lee" She smiled down at me. Sakura was wearing a white summer dress; my head lay on her bare legs. God, she seemed even more beautiful than ever. "I missed you my love."

For the first time since I came into the light I felt my heart. It gave a single powerful 'Thump!' when she spoke. Tears began to flow from my eyes. "Sakura" I sobbed "I'm so sorry."

Her jade green eyes glistened as she frowned sadly. "Why?" She asked softly, her voice a blissful melody to my ears. "You've done nothing wrong, why are you sorry?"

Thump! My heart shook my chest again. I could barely look at her, my shame and guilt was drowning me. I didn't deserve to look upon such beauty. "I broke my promise" I moaned. "I promised to protect you always, I said I would die to protect you. I failed! I failed my village, I failed my friends, and worst of all, I failed you, the one person I loved so much I would die to protect, and I couldn't do that! I don't deserve to be here! I-"

Thump! Thump! THUMP! My heart pounded in my chest when her lips covered mine. I could not resist, I kissed her back, having missed the feeling she brought me and finding it even stronger now. I don't know when she started talking again, but her voice was just loud enough to be heard over the steady beat of my heart. "You didn't fail anyone. In truth, you saved many lives today. As for the promise… it's only fair; I broke my promise to you." She gave out a small giggle at the confused frown that I wore. "Oh, I know you don't remember, I made the promise when you were asleep. I made it the first night you lay with me in your bed, the night you made me feel complete and perfect. I promised that I would never leave you, no matter what. And I left. I'm sorry."

I opened my mouth to tell her it didn't matter, to say I was to blame, and to start an argument that would go nowhere. I shut it when I heard two muffled voices. The sound was unclear and far away. "Who is that?"

"Sasuke and Naruto" Sakura looked off far into the light. "Sasuke followed you and Naruto followed him."

A small laugh escaped me. "That sounds just like Naruto." My laughter died down, I could only make out a little of what they were saying. It sounded like they were calling to me, telling me to come back. "I am sorry my friends" I knew they couldn't hear me but apologized anyways. "They are trying to save a man who doesn't want to be saved."

"Don't be silly Lee." Sakura stroked face lovingly "A man shouldn't want to die, especially a man as strong as you."

I brushed my lips against her hand. "It is not that I desire to die, it is simply that I desire to be with you. I would go to the last star and back to be with you. You are here so here is exactly where I want to be." I took a breath, my first one since coming into the light. The voices began to fade.

"I wouldn't get too comfortable if I were you" Sakura teased "We're not going to be staying here long." I gave her a confused glance, which she returned with a smile. "We're going somewhere better. A place where you and me can be free to love each other." Her face glowed with happiness as she placed my hand on her stomach. "Where we are going we can raise our child that is yet to be born."

My eyes widen in shock, and were soon after filled with tears. "Our child died with you?" My voice shook.

"Lee" Sakura whispered, taking my face in her hands. "Our child **will** be born, where we are going we can raise her with love and never worry of losing her." She kissed me and I took a breath, and another, and another. The voices of my friends were soon gone and I felt a strange heat build up within me. It was my beating heart. My strength came back, it filled me slowly.

I stood up, the light dimmed in the corner on my eye and saw a simply door appear out of nowhere. "Heh" I chuckled, having a feeling I knew where the door led. "So there are such things as happy endings…"

"No Lee" Sakura took my hand and gave it a squeeze. "There are no happy endings, because nothing ever ends" Together we started towards the door. It opened to reveal a calm blue glow. I saw nothing beyond the glow, but I felt something calling me, no, I felt something welcoming me.

I look at my beloved, and then I remembered something she mentioned earlier. "She?" I asked, almost dazed. I was dead, yet I was to be a father, I was with the woman I loved. It made me think, what did it really mean to die? Was calling it death really accurate? It felt more like a moving on, taking a step into doorway of new world, one holding new and great things. But what had me still was that I was to become 'father'.

"Yes Lee, a girl" Sakura giggled, jabbing me in the arm "not getting scarred on me, are you now? I hear raising a girl is hard work."

"Hard work?" I laughed "I have no problem with hard work, but I can't call raising our child hard work. An honour? Pure joy? The greatest gift possible? That's closer. The truth is as long as I'm with you Sakura…"

"I'm in heaven."

Author's two cents worth:

Hi there folks, my story is complete and I've used a full box of tissues. I had so many inner arguments with my inner-Harley over this story (Harley's my name). Fist argument my inner-Harley brought up was 'should Sakura really be dead'. Yes. Then it was 'what are we going to do, Lee can't live without Sakura'. We're going to let Lee die then. My inner Harley didn't like that one bit. I told him it was ok, Sakura's soul would look after him. 'Well that's no fair' my inner-Harley told me. 'They can't have a family or anything like that if their dead'. I fixed that too. I thought long and hard, but after reading a TON of manga I came to the conclusion that heaven was a perfect place. Being with Sakura would be Lee's perfect heaven, especially if became a father. I had one hell of a time with this story, I hope you like it. I would like to thank all the writers out there who write Lee and Sakura for inspiring me to write this. Keep writing, because I sure will.

These are the songs I listened to when I wrote this

Good night sweet girl by Ghost Of The Robot

We Might Fall by Ryan Star

Mad World by Gary Jules

Colorblind by Counting Crows

Lullaby by Creed

Alive by Edwin

River Flows In You by Yiruma

Sounds Like A Personal Problem by Ghost Of The Robot

I think that if you listen to these songs as you're reading this you will get an understanding of I felt when I wrote this. So with this I say goodbye and please Review!


End file.
